


Helen Sharpe’s Panic!

by Sharpwin_Lover



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Firstkiss, Friendship, loveinterest, nearlykiss, newamsterdam, sharpwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpwin_Lover/pseuds/Sharpwin_Lover
Summary: Will Helen Sharpe’s dream become a reality?? Read to find out!!
Relationships: Helen Sharpe & Max Goodwin
Kudos: 9





	1. The Panic

I stand and stare at him from across my office, only if he knew. I slowly close my eyes for a moment and gulp, I can’t it’s Max.

I look up to the ceiling before blurting out,  
‘What do you want Max’ my tone is frustrated. His face immediately changes to confusion, what have I done..

‘Max I-I’

He doesn’t say anything he just walks out of my office slamming the door behind him. I quickly hurry to the door and open it stepping out into the hallway trying to find him.

As I look I see him at the end of the hall, over all the heads of people that scatter the hallway.I sigh stepping back into my office and closing the door behind me, I walk over to my desk and slump into my chair. Why do I always mess things up?

I rest my head in my hands, as a tear drops down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away when the door opens, I look up to see Bloom.

‘Hey Sharpe, What ya doing’

I raise my eyebrow at her and quickly snap ‘Don’t you have a emergency department to run’.

She moves her head back in shock before closing the door and stepping closer to me. ‘What happened?’, that’s all she says standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

I don’t say anything I just stare at her, that’s when she says something that just drives me insane.

‘Have you seen Max today?’ 

I grit my teeth and yell ‘Get out’, taking a deep breath I tighten my fist under my desk.

‘Oh so the problem is with Max, what happened?’ She puts her hands on her hips and slightly tilts her head waiting for an answer.

‘Bloom I said GET OUT’ I say latching onto the bottom of my lab coat. As she heads to the door I get up following her, closing the door behind her and locking it. I slide down the door and sit on the floor, with tears dropping down my cheeks, the warm tears drip on my lab coat as my legs slightly shake.

There’s only two people that have the keys for my office door, Me and him.... I sit on the cold floor for hours just crying. With my colleagues occasionally knocking on the door and trying to open it, but not him...

I slowly close my eyes when I hear a key turn, it’s him... that’s when I hear his soft voice,

‘Sharpe please move off the door’ his voice echos in my head, when I slowly move away from the door allowing him to open it.

I watch as the door opens and that’s when I see him. I quickly stand up wiping my eyes, he can’t see me like this.. I step back as he closes the door and walks over to me..

‘Helen’ his voice is soft as he speaks, I shake my head and mumble, ‘Stop’

He doesn’t listen, he takes a step closer and wraps his arms around me. I sit there kicking and punching to escape from his hold but he doesn’t flinch he battles through the pain....

I keep trying until I have no energy left, I face plant my head into his chest as I sob through my tears, ‘I’m sorry Max’. He leans down and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

I love him and he doesn’t even know it, I’m not good enough for him, he should still have his wife and I should hav- I should have died that day. so he could be happy....

I feel his grip weaken, he slowly backs up and heads to the door giving me a small smile. That’s right he’s my friend, he’ll ONLY support me as a friend..

‘Max Wait!’ I blurt out...

He turns around to face me, as I run towards him..it’s now or never, as I lean closer it all goes black from the sound of the beeping of my alarm clock.. 

I slowly open my eyes, confused as I will ever be. That’s when I grab my phone to do my normal routine, when I see a text from Max...

❤️Max❤️

❤️Max❤️: 6:00am  
Good Morning Sharpe :), when you get to work can you meet me in my office :)

Me: 6:01am  
Good Morning Max, I’ll be there soon :)  
_____________________________________________

Well that’s weird.....


	2. Terrible Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Sharpe..

I walk to the kitchen clipping on my ID card to my pocket of my lab coat. What does he want to talk about?  
I walk out of my apartment door locking it behind me. As I walk in the direction of the Dam. 

I step out onto the road to feel agonising pain in my side... everything goes black...

I slowly open my eyes to see I’m in a hospital bed, I slowly gaze around the room and that’s when I see him. His tall muscular figure leaning on the door frame, I manage to mumble,  
‘Max’

I watch as his eyes fly up from his phone looking at me, he begins to walk closer before taking a seat beside me.

‘What happened?’ I say, while trying to sit up, I groan from the pain that shoots down my body. I stop moving when I feel his hand in mine, I can’t help but fight through the pain and sit up.That’s when he starts to speak,

‘Helen you got hit by a car’ his eyes become glassy as a tear rolls down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away, before I pull the blankets off my legs to see the bruising down my leg.

I can’t help but sit up completely and hop off the bed, pacing the room. ‘Helen you need to rest’

I glance up at him and shake my head, ‘how am I supposed to rest when your meant to be running a hospital but instead your wasting your time with me, Max you need to go!’

He looks down at his feet for a moment before looking back at me and blurting out, 

‘How am I supposed to run a hospital when my best friend, head of oncology, deputy medical director and the love of my life is in pain struggling, can u explain that’

My mouth slowly parts and my eyes grow big,I slowly manage to whisper under my breath ‘You love me?’, he just nods and licks his lips before saying,

‘Helen I haven’t ever loved someone as much as I love you, I’m staying with you whether you like it or not’ 

I can’t help but run into his arms, fighting through the pain running through my body. I need him, I need Max...

I face plant into his chest before mumbling, ‘I love you too Max, everything I have ever done I’ve done for you’ 

He slowly tilts his head before saying, ‘What happened to you and Dr Panthaki?’

I laugh under my breath before looking up at him, ‘There was someone else’

‘That asshole played you?’

I shake my head before saying, ‘I loved someone else Max, the person I always have since the day I Met him’

His eyes light up, before he wraps his arms around me, as he places a kiss on my forehead. He pats my back before saying ‘let’s get you pack in your bed’ 

I nod before I start walking towards the bed when he pulls me back. That’s when he lifts me off my feet and carries me back, placing me on the bed before leaning down placing a kiss on my forehead. 

‘I’ll come back in a hour Sharpe, like you said I have a hospital to run’ he winks as he walks out the door, I watch through the rooms window as he walks down the hall.

I reach for my phone on the side table, to see a note with a rose over the top. I reach for it and open it up to read it.

Dear Helen Sharpe...

I can’t explain how much I love you, so I’m writing this letter to just tell you how much I do. When I go to work your the reason I get out of my bed in the morning if you weren’t in my life I have no idea where I would be without you. Remember the night of the blizzard? When we went to the fortune tellers place, she said I would loose someone, but she wasn’t talking about Georgia, she was talking about you. The love of my life, my best friend... You said to be I have to choose and I choose you Helen Sharpe.....  
Also you might have a visitor very soon..   
Love Max Goodwin...

Just as I close the letter smiling I look up to see Bloom standing at my door before she walks over picking up the letter, ‘whose this from?’. I don’t get a chance to answer before she’s already reading it. 

I watch as her mouth slowly parts and her eyes open wide.. ‘Haha well he took my advice’

‘WHAT!, You knew about this?’

She laughs before saying ‘I’ve known since the day Georgia died, when you left his heart broke’ she giggles before saying ‘And yes we all know Helen, we all see the connection you two have, no one will ever beat that not even Georgia’

‘Omg I need to find him’ I go to push off the bed before Bloom pushes me back down.

‘I wouldn’t go out there Helen, trust me’ 

I push off her and take a step out the door to see them, my mouth drops... no he did not go this far for me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed enjoyed this first chapter!! 
> 
> Go check out my YouTube channel   
> LexieBruh (xxlexiebruhxx) for New Amsterdam edits...


End file.
